


fucking sweeter than a cake

by VibrantVenus



Series: femslash february 2021 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Deals, Demons, F/F, Kissing, saccharine by jazmin bean, the story itself isnt angsty but the context is, these are my ocs they r in love, title is from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: day 7: lipsHer lips taste like spun sugar and temptation.
Relationships: Meredith/Azaerieth, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: femslash february 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142996
Kudos: 5





	fucking sweeter than a cake

**Author's Note:**

> i'll write more about my girls eventually but for now have this

Her lips taste like spun sugar and temptation. Soft and smooth and sweet, Azaerieth wants to swallow her whole. Wants to claw a hole inside her stomach to keep her there forever.

Meredith gasps, a breathy, desperate sort of sound that sends Azaerieth's thought's whirling. 

She grips at Meredith's hips, fingers digging in. If she isn't careful her claws will cut her.

But Azaerieth is nothing, if not careful with the one thing she finds precious.

The one things she's decided is worth keeping.

A hand curls in Meredith's hair, gently pulling her head back to expose her throat. She kisses against the side of her throat, careful not to let her teeth scrape the delicate flesh.

Azaerieth loves her.

It is an ugly, despicable thing, because she knows her love will only bring misfortune to her sweetheart. That the fire burning in her chest will scar her. 

To keep this up is selfish. Azaerieth loves her, and so Meredith will pay the price.

She should let her go. Break their contract and disappear.

But Azaerieth has never been particularly stronger then her desires. When she has wanted something, she has gotten it. And Azaerieth thinks she might have to die to stop wanting Meredith. 

She wants her everything, the pretty brown curls, and smooth tan skin. Her full lips and deep brown eyes, the birthmark on her thigh, and the quirk of her fingers. She wants to tear her apart and examine every inch.

If this is what love is, than Azaerieth must be in love because she has never felt anything like this before.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the dynamic:  
> meredith: have kisses!  
> azaerieth: if anyone looks at you ever i will fucking kill them. if the sun burns you i will punch it out of the sky. i will destroy anything in your way. yes kisses.


End file.
